I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It
by sexyweasley
Summary: What did our heroes really get upto while they were alone? How did they become so close so fast? Femmeslash. Lots of SMUT. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea!


Chapter One: I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It

It was two days after the Quiddich Cup final and the Burrow was finally calm once more. Mrs. Weasley finally let up a little on all the kids after her panic attack when they returned. On this night, Ginny and Hermione sat alone in Ginny's room to have some girl-time, especially since neither had very many girlfriends to begin with. The two laid side-by-side on Ginny's bed until suddenly the red-haired girl propped herself up on an elbow to look at her friend in the face.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Hermione?" the ginger asked. Hermione furrowed her brow, wonderwing why she was being asked such a random question.

"No... why, have you?"

"Nope, but don;t you ever wonder what it would feel like to kiss a girl?" Hermione shrugged.

"I guess...."

Ginny smiled. She brought her face close to Hermione's and watched her brown eyes widen. Gently, she kissed the girl and waited for her to respond. Once she did, she moved on top and put more pressure on the girl's mouth, so that there was virtually no room for escape. Her right hand held her head in place, while her left roamed down her side, under her shirt, up her belly, and cupped one of her mounds. Hermione moaned into Ginny's mouth and arched her back, offering more to the girl. She obviously wasn't thinking, otherwise she wouldn't do such a thing.

Ginny quickly stripped her of her pajama top and saw her friend's mounting peaks. By no means was this girl tiny. She cupped both her boobs and massaged them, while sucking at her neck. Hermione moaned loudly at the feeling, and immediately stopped. Ginny knew exactly what she was afraid of. See, it was well known among the Weasley kids that all the rooms had silencing charms placed on them by Bill once he had turned of age. She told Hermione this and assured her that there was nothing to worry about. She moved her mouth down to her nipple and bit down gently, causing the girl under her to squeal. One hand remained on her other breast, pinching and pulling her nipple while her other hand worked to rid her of her pajama bottoms and thong. She quickly stripped herself afterwards and Hermione groaned at the lack of contact. She had never felt anything like this before and she certainly didn't want it to stop. Her eyes were closed so she fumped when she felt hands on her legs, spreading them apart.

Hermione looked down and saw Ginny's face in between her legs, examining her pussy. She put one hand on her clit and inserted two fingers into her pussy and pumped hard. Hermione felt a surge of electricity flow through herself and she became more and more wet. The sensation deepened when she felt a mouth close down on her clit, biting hard. Three fingers where now in her body while Ginny sucked and licked her clit for all its worth.

"Fuck! Ginny! Faster! Ugh, Lick me! Fuuuuuucccckkkk!!!" she screamed. She put one hand in Ginny's hair, holding her mouth down while the other clenched at the bedsheets. Ginny's fingers suddenly disappeared from inside her and she groaned in protest until she felt a rubber rod at her opening. Ginny pused the dildo deep into Hermione with one hard push, and without waiting for the girl to adapt around it, pulled out and thrust back hard. Her pain suddenly turned into sweet, sweet pleasure. Ginny continued to fuck her with the fake dick, suck on her clit, and apply direct pressure on her clit unrelentlessly. Hermione was in heaven. She bucked and screamed on the bed, the pressure in her stomach heightening with every second that passed by.

"Fuck me, Ginny! Fuck me ha-arder! Mmm. Aah!! I'm coming!!" Hermione screamed her release while Ginny just lapped up her juices. Hermione fell limp on the bed, trying to catch her breath, when she felt Ginny move on top of her. She told her to open her mouth. Hermione objected. She started to feel ashamed for what had just happened. Ginny wouldn't just left her be. She forced her mouth open and stuck the hot pink dildo down her throat, forcing her to tase her own juices and lick it clean. She repositioned herself over Hermione, dildo still in her mouth, so that her back was against the wall, and once her friend was done sucking on the dildo, she sat on her face.

Hermione struggled to move her face away from Ginny's wet cunt, but there was nowhere to move. She had no other choice than to stick her tongue out and tentatively lick her friend's drenched pussy. Ginny moaned earnestly and Hermione took that as encouragement to suck on her clit harder. It wasn't long until Ginny came, screaming her friend's name loudly, but Hermione kept her hold on Ginny's round ass and continued to eat her out. Ginny bent down and stuck two fingers in Hermione's wet hole and thrust them in an hout. With her other hand, she collected her juices and coated her fingers with them. She stuck them in the entrance to Hermione's asshole, opening her up. Hermione protested againste the foreign invasion, but Ginny refused to release the pressure on her hole. Finally the two digits entered asshole and she moved them in and out in a slow motion, scissoring them all the way, Hermione moaned into Ginny's clit and sucked harder. Once both holes were sufficiently opened, she took a long double ended dildo from the bed and stuck one end deep in her pussy, coating it with the sweet secretion. She then pulled out and stuck that same end in her asshole and pumped it hard and fast. She bent the other side over and stuck it deep into her pussy, and moved her head down and licked her clit with renewed vigor. Hermione moaned loudly and earnestly, sending vibrations through Ginny's clit. Ginny grabbed yet another dildo, replaced her mouth, and flicked a switch making it vibrate right on her sweet spot. Hermione moaned and bucked under her and enterred three fingers without warning into the younger girl's pussy. Ginny screamed Hermione's name loudly, and kept on fucking her, going harder and faster with each thrust. Hermione grabbed the first dildo and stuck it whole into Ginny's pussy alone with her three fingers and sucked hard.

"Hermione!! Yes!! Right there! Fuck me harder, goddamn it. Make me cum on your face! Ugh-AAAHHH!" she screamed. Her orgasm rippled through her body and dripped right into Hermione's mouth and onto her face. Hermione lapped at her juices and had her own second orgasm causing her to buck and shudder underneath the ginger-haired girl.

Both removed all the dildos, and cleaned each other up. Ginny moved back next to her friend and grabbed the dildo that was in her and stuck it into her mouth. Hermione did the same with the double-ended one while rubbing her body against the other girl's. Once clean, they kissed passionately and moaned at the combined taste of each other. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the going-ons in the rest of the house.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story like this. Read and Review! Constructive criticism = very helpful. Thanks guys!


End file.
